Otra herida más
by Cami Jones
Summary: A veces la vida nos da golpes fuertes. Y simplemente no nos podemos levantar. (Insinuación de UsUk) AU - Humanos. Rated T, por si acaso.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz fueran míos, la serie sería mucho menos cool(?).

La historia es mía. Nació de un delirio, quería escribir algo así y Alfred es mi "muñequito de indias" (porque conejo no es).

 **Advertencias:** Alfred depresivo.

.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

.

Siete de la mañana. Tus ojos azules se abren mientras el molesto ruido del despertador puede oírse en toda la planta alta de la casa. Tus padres no están, probablemente han ido a trabajar y estás solo otra vez.

Te sientas, apagas la alarma y te refriegas los ojos, hinchados aún por el espectáculo de anoche. Te gusta llorar, ¿no? Niegas con la cabeza. Cielo, ¿qué sucede? ¿Acaso has descubierto lo bien que estaríamos sin ti? Haha, pues debiste enterarte hace bastante... ¿Recuerdas a ese chico?

—¿Cuál? ¿Qué maldito chico?

Sabes de quién hablo. Soy tú... Hahaha, hablo de Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. ¿Recuerdas qué te dijo al dejarte?... Oh, vuelves a negar, ¿eh? Pues hagamos memoria.

Primavera del año 2015. Un chico alto, sonriente y de ojos tan brillantes y llenos de vida como el zafiro mismo, sus dedos entrelazados en la mano de un inglés grunón, con esmeraldas como ventanas del alma. Arthur tiene 16, es un año menor que tú.

¿Empiezas a recordar?... Asientes y gruesas lágrimas caen por tus mejillas. Anda, dime, ¿qué sucedió después?

—Él... Arthur... Arthur me pidió que lo soltase, que él seguiría solo a casa porque era muy tarde...

¿Y? Anda, no llores, amigo. Sabes que esto nos sirve a ambos para olvidar a ese cejón. No llores, se me ensucia la consciencia.

—Y yo no quería... Le dije que iría con él, que un héroe no lo dejaría solo... Él... Él me gritó que callara, que no soy un héroe para nadie... Que no podía más...

"Esto se acaba, Alfred. ¿Me oíste? ¡Se acaba!", te dijo, ¿no es así? Asientes y otra lágrima toca el piso. Ay, Al... Me haces sentir mal... No, espera, ¡eres tú el que se siente mal! Escuchas una risa, pero no sabes si soy yo burlándome o eres tú lamentándote.

—Yo... Mejor me voy a duchar... No quiero... No quiero hacerlo aquí.

Yo solo voy contigo. Porque no puedo dejarte, cariño. Soy parte de ti.

Otra risa y tu cuerpo estremece mientras abres el agua de la ducha. La dejas a una buena temperatura y empiezas a quitarte la pijama, hasta que ves aquella herida.

¿Y eso, bebé? ¿Iván otra vez?

Gimoteas y asientes, miras aquellas rojas marcas en tu cuello, cadera, piernas, pecho... Incluso en tus nalgas hay de esas... Creo que deberías detener a Iván... Él no es nuestro dueño, Alfred.

—Pero si habías dicho que...

¡Calla! Nunca dije que podrías dejarle hacerte eso. Menos dejarte drogar por ese imbécil. En ese estado, no puedo ayudar... Y lo sabes.

Vuelves a asentir, más lágrimas ruedan por tus mejillas.

—Terminaré con esto.

Murmuras, metiendo uno de tus pies al agua. Te estremeces al cambio de temperatura, pero sigues. Te acuestas ahí y pareces relajarte, pero sé que no lo estás. Te conozco.

Alfred, no lo hagas. He sido cruel, pero es porque tú eres cruel contigo mismo. Yo reflejo eso. ¡Alfred! ¡Suelta eso!

Tomas la cuchilla, la paseas por tu muñeca mientras tus manos tiemblan y más lágrimas caen de tus ojos. ¿El dolor te ayudará?

¡Alfred! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Deja eso ahí!

Un corte. Profundo, de izquierda a derecha. Tu mano izquiera arde, pero la remojas en el agua de inmediato. La ves teñirse de rojo, mientras reprimes un gemido de dolor. El agua hace que duela menos... O eso quieres creer.

—Fuck...

Sacas el brazo del agua, miras la sangre correr.

—¿Me encontrará alguien?

Murmuras, pensando en el próximo corte. Profundo. Dos dedos abajo del primero. Esta vez gritas.

¡Alfred! Hey, escucha, ¡no lo hagas! Hay personas que te aman, ¡piensa en ellos!

—Nadie me ama, esto es inútil, ¡deja de querer que desista!

Niegas con la cabeza, más lágrimas caen. Te preguntas si es que mamá llegará temprano hoy, pero sabes que no lo hará. Recién has despertado y ya decidiste acabar con tu vida.

—¿Por qué?

Solo eso murmuras. "¿Por qué?". Ni siquiera tú te entiendes, pero sabes que nadie lo hará tampoco. Es el precio a pagar por vivir esta vida.

Aunque no has vivido mucho.

—No he vivido nada.

Exacto.

—Pero soy un inútil.

No lo sé.

—Nadie me amará. Gay, gordo e insoportable. Tonto.

Alfred.

Otro corte. La rabia se apodera de ti. Cortas y cortas, sin importarte los gritos de tu hermano. Matthew te observa desde la puerta horrorizado. Tú solo sigues cortando. Cortando.

Ya puedes ver que el agua donde te bañas es roja. Como si tu sangre llenara la bañera.

Gritos.

—¡Déjenme!

Más gritos, sientes como tus piernas pierden movilidad. Los brazos de tu hermano alrededor de tu cuerpo, cada vez más frío.

Más pesado.

—No quiero seguir con esto. Matthew, por favor.

A pesar de ello, te aferras a él. Apoyas tu mano sana en la mejilla de tu hermano y le sonríes. Una débil y la última sonrisa de tu vida. En ella se fueron todas tus esperanzas.

En ella se fue tu vida.

 **.**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

.

Ódienme(?)


End file.
